If Tomorrow Never Comes
by alleyb
Summary: Hayate goes for a walk and runs into Genma. Hayate has a little confession to make. GenmaHayate HayateGenma SHOUNEN AI


_**Title: If Tomorrow Never Comes**_

_**By: pippin-luva a.k.a. Alleyb**_

_**  
Couple: Genma/Hayate, Hayate/Genma**_

_**  
Rating: PG-13 (probably should be PG)**_

_**  
Warnings: Kissing, Shounen-Ai. Don't like it, don't read it.**_

_**  
Summary: Hayate goes for a walk and runs into Genma. Hayate has a little confession to make. **_

Gekkou Hayate walked the snow-ladden streets in silence, coughing occasionally. He had no particular place he wanted or needed to be. He simply wanted to get out of his apartment. To loosen up and think a bit. His thoughts wandered over many things including his job, the holidays, and how cold he was; yet he still didn't want to go back inside. '_Just a little more time_,' he told himself.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a pair of strong arms circled his waist from behind, pulling him closer. Whoever it was nuzzled his neck and gently kissed it. "Genma," he said warmly. 'Such a lovely name' he thought tenderly. Chills ran down his spine as he felt warm breath on his ear. "May I ask what you're doing outside in such horrible weather when you're already sick?" Genma whispered gently. "I needed to get out a bit. I wasn't planning on staying out long. I promise!" he replied; but all too quickly for Genma to actually believe him.

Genma pulled away from him, squeezing Hayate gently. "C'mon let's get you inside, 'kay?" he said as he began to walk slowly past Hayate in a nonchalant manner. He realized how much more quite the already silent village became as he turned around to find himself alone. "Uh...Hayate? Where'd you.." he sensed something coming towards him from the back. He turned quickly, only to be hit square in the face with a snow ball. He blinked, and slowly raised his hand to wipe the snow of his face. Hayate appeared from one of the alleyways, face slightly flushed from laughter and specks of white in his hair from the continuously falling snow.

"You," Genma stated in a serious tone. Hayate audibly gulped as he turned to run. 'I am so screwed,' he thought to himself. He didn't get very far. Not very far at all. In fact he probably on got about 10 yards before he was uncerimoniously tackled to the ground. Genma allowed him room to roll over so that they could face each other, then straddled his hips. Genma gently lowered his face too Hayate's, stopping only inches away. "You are gonna pay for that," he said in a low seductive voice, as he raised an eyebrow lazily.

He closed the gap between them and gently pressed their lips together. Hayate loved being so close to Genma. He adored everything about the man above him, the way he chewed on the senbon that never seemed to leave his mouth, the way he smiled, and the way he kissed. His kisses were always slow and teasing. Eventually the kisses they shared would get heated, but everytime they had to pull away for air Hayate felt somewhat incomplete.

His thoughts were jolted back to the present when Genma slowly ran his warm tongue against Hayate's bottom lip, requesting entrance. He moaned slowly opened his mouth making his lover slightly frustrated. Hayate smirked under Genma's lips, causing the light haired Jounin to slightly bite down on his lip. Hayate slightly yelped and jumped. Genma pulled his lips away from Hayate's to breathe, making Hayate whimper.

He gently kissed his way down his jaw, then kissed him behind his ear, making Hayate moan at the back of his throat. Genma ran his tongue down his dark-haired lover's neck, stopping where his neck joined his shoulders and bit down. "Ow!" Hayate exclaimed, glaring daggers at his partner who had just reminded him of a vampire out of a fantasy novel. The light-haired Jounin's eyes suddenly got soft, and he brought his lips back up to Hayate's. "I'm sorry," he said sincerly before he pressed their lips together once again. This time Hayate wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and sighed contentedly.

Genma once again broke the contact, causing Hayate to pout slightly. Genma hopped up and offered Hayate a hand, which Hayate accepted. They walked side by side holding hands, their fingers tightly entwined. Hayate stopped and faced his light-haired partner. He had been thinking, not just earlier, but for about three weeks; constantly contemplating whether he should tell Genma how he truely felt about him. He had decided he should.

As a shinobi, one was never assured another day. Live today because you might not have tomorrow. And if tomorrow never came for him, he wanted Genma to know how strongly he felt. He wanted Genma to know that everytime he heard his name, his heart skipped a beat. How everytime he looked into his eyes he seemed to drown. And if Genma had to face this world without him, he wanted to make sure the love he gave him now would be enough to last if tomorrow never came.

He reached for Genma's other hair and entwined their fingers then raised both of their hands to his chest. The other looked slightly puzzled as a single tear ran down Hayate's cheek. "What's wrong, Haya?" he asked, concern etched on his face. Hayate leaned forward and pressed his forhead against the other's, and they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry if you don't like what I'm about to tell you. But I've been thinking about this for some time now, and I think you should know..." Hayate began. Genma felt something inside him break. Did he want to end their relationship? He didn't think he cared about the dark-haired Jounin so much! _His_ dark-haired Jounin! He suddenly felt like his world had crumbled, and only Hayate could put it back together. Suddenly, with a new gust of snow, his cheeks felt extremely cold and he noticed he was crying.

"Genma did you hear me?" Hayate quietly said, noticing the spaced look in his parteners eyes, "I love you." Genma felt a few more tears slide down his face, but these tears were different. These were tears of joy. The tightly hugged each other. "I love you, too Haya." He felt odd inside. Kind of warm, and, dare he say it, fuzzy. So this was what love felt like. '_Hmmm... I do believe rather like it,' _he thought to himself.

He noticed his new lover was shivering against him. "How about we go inside now? My apartment's closest." "Alright, sounds good," Hayate replied. He was actually very cold, but he wasn't about to 'ruin the moment' he had just had with Genma. They arrived at Genma's apartment a few minutes later.

Genma unlocked the door and moved aside to let Hayate in. They kicked off their shoes at the door, and Hayate took off his Jounin vest. Genma noticed the sleepy look on the other's face and gently led him to the futon. As Hayate layed down, Genma went to a closet and pulled out a large blanket. Walking back the futon he opened the blanket, and with a flick of his wrist the blanket fanned out and slowly landed on Hayate. "Is there any room under there for me?" Genma asked. Hayate raised the blanket up as a sign for Genma to get under the covers. "Hurry!" Hayate said playfully, "You're letting out my heat." Genma quickly got under the covers and turned to where he could look at his new lover, and wrapped his arms around him. "Good night, I love you, Hayate." "Good night, I love you too, Gen..." Genma looked at Hayate's face. He had fallen asleep before he could finish he sentence.

_**Shakes a bag of cookies at the reader Read and review please!**_


End file.
